Archie Sonic X Issue 23
Sonic X | current = #23 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 22 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 24 }} *$2.65 |issue= 23 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 23 is the twenty-third issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in September 2007. Official solicitation :"Hedgehogging Their Bets": Ever since he came to Earth, Sonic has been saving the day and becoming a worldwide hero! But not everyone is happy with our hedgehog's heroics - and they're going to do something about it! What is this alliance of evil bent on Sonic’s destruction, and where have we seen its members before? Can Sonic unravel the mystery before it is too late? Featured stories Hedgehogging Their Bets * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''Tracy Yardley * '''Inks: '''Terry Austin * '''Letters: '''John Workman * '''Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * 'Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Sonic on the highway at night is being chased by an unknown vehicle. Sonic easily runs faster than the vehicle. The vehicle is then surrounded by robots. Sonic uses the vehicle to ram into the robots and gets away. Unfortunately, Sonic is trapped by some kind of prison and is knocked out by sleeping gas. Sonic wakes up in a base, handcuffed and captured for being a menace to the world. Sonic says that he saves the world all the time, but the group believe he is working with Doctor Eggman to rule the world. Sonic doesn't recognize anyone in the group, but they are familiar faces in ''Sonic X. *Card Passer, Head of C.L.I.P. (Covert Lateral International Program), who was arrested for going against Sonic and his friends. *Hector Dragg, Sam's biggest rival and third fastest man alive. Fired by Sam Speed for becoming too reckless with his speed. *Howard Watcher, warden of Prison Island until Sonic broke out (Sonic X episode 35) *Doctor Kai Narasu, thinking Sonic was a robot was fired from his science faculty. *Li Yan, being defeated by Knuckles and Hawk. *Jerome Wise, the President's aide until he made a deal with Doctor Eggman and was fired from his job. Jerome came up with the name of their organization, the Society for Observing and Neutralizing Inter-dimensional Creatures and Xenomorphs. Sonic then realizes what the name is and starts laughing saying that he doesn't know what the X is for. He says that it's S.O.N.I.C.X.. Sonic, having his laugh, manages to get past the security system and the Dr. Eggman reject robots and gets away on a flying robot. Sonic explains on his return to the Thorndyke mansion to Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chris wondering what wacko would give them all of the resources and weaponry. The boss of the organization is known as the Organizer and his only identifying marks are that he wears glasses and is bald. Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *S.O.N.I.C.X **Captain Westwood **Card Passer **Hector Dragg **Howard Watcher **Kai Narasu **Bruiser Boys ***Li Yan **Jerome Wise *Christopher Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *President *Sam Speed *Hawk *Doctor Eggman *Emerl Trivia *This issue marks the first appearance of S.O.N.I.C.X. *On the second page, bottom panel, the street names are Yardley Road (after Tracy Yardley, penciller) and Flynn Street (after Ian Flynn, writer). *In the anime, Card Passer's attack on Eggman took place during the time where Sonic and his friends were trying to return to their own world. However, while they did go home shortly after in the anime, the comic implies that they have remained on Earth since the attack. Because of this, from this issue on, the Sonic X comic is now in a separate continuity from the anime. Category:Sonic X issues